


Tall and Small

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: The advantages and disadvantages of a couple with a huge height gap.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Tall and Small

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #3

The sky was covered by big gray clouds and it had started raining. Mei preferred sunny days, but it was a perfect day to stay at home cuddling on the couch, she thought happily. She told Lars she’d make some coffee for him and tea for her, he nodded and she went to the kitchen.

They had finally moved in together and they were trying to get used to each other’s habitudes. For example, Mei was a morning person and Lars hated mornings, but it wasn’t truly hard since she used to spend more of her free time with him, so it didn’t feel too different.

However the real challenge for her was reaching things. She didn’t understand why he had the most important things in very high spots. At that moment she needed two cups, but they were too far from her. Mei decided to stand up on a chair and got them.

“Mei, do you need some help?” he asked her, observing her from the doorway.

“Don’t worry, I got this” she said, confident.

She took the cups and he helped her get off the chair. He thought he needed to remodel the kitchen and maybe the whole house. What if he wasn’t at home and she fell from the chair, he thought scared. Meanwhile Mei served the two cups and gave him the one with coffee. He took it and they both went to the living room.

They were an adorable couple and opposites in almost all senses. Mei was such a bubbly and talkative girl, while Lars was stoic and mature, but what caught the most attention was their obvious height gap. Compared to him, an almost two meter guy, she was very small.

They had to hold hands while walking, a romantic but useful way to walk at the same pace. And also it was useful to not lose her among the people. She tried to wear high heels, but most of the time her feet suffered and he ended up giving her piggy rides. 

There were occasions in which their height gap was a very cute situation, like when they compared their hands, of course his were bigger than hers, but she loved them saying his hands were warm and soft. Or when she wore his t-shirts as a pajama, like in that very moment, she was wearing one of his hoodies, it was too big on her, but she loved it.

Lars went to the kitchen for more coffee and when he returned, Mei looked out of the window. Then Lars walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She smiled and both looked at the rain in a very peaceful and comfortable silence. They were very different, they knew it, but they felt that they were made for each other, like two pieces that fit perfectly together.


End file.
